Five Nights of Loving and Longing
by JamesLovesFoxy
Summary: Foxy has a crush on Freddy. What will happen? Will Foxy admit it to the love of his life? What will become of Foxy's life? Read to find out!


Five Nights at Freddy's

(A/N: I do not own FNAF or any characters portrayed)

Foxy was once again watching Freddy a little too closely from his place in Pirates

Cove. He couldn't help it, Foxy has a huge crush on Freddy but he doesn't know how

to tell him. Foxy didn't know what it was about Freddy that caught his attention. Maybe

it was his attractive blue eyes, or maybe it was his adorable face. Either way, Foxy

knew that he wasn't going to have any part of Freddy because Freddy was straight.

Foxy sighed from behind the curtains of Pirates Cove. " I wish he would love me" he

whimpered, animatronic ears flattening against his head. Fantasies filled Foxy's

head about what romantic times he and Freddy could have together. Kissing,

hugging, holding hands, telling each other that they love each other. As Foxy

kept thinking about the wonderful things that weren't to happen, the more he got

upset until he let out a choked sob which lead to him full on crying. "I love you,

Freddy!" He moaned, continuously wiping away the tears that released. Foxy

didn't realize how loud he had been crying. "Foxy?" called a deep monotone

voice that Foxy loved with all his heart. Freddy Fazbear pulled back the curtain of

Pirates Cove to see his close friend crying. Foxy immediately stopped crying and

tried to wipe away the evidence of his tears. He didn't fool Freddy, though. Freddy

walked over to Foxy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Fox?" He asked.

Foxy sighed. "No, I'm not okay" he admitted, tensing at Freddy's touch.

"What's wrong? You have been acting odd lately" Freddy said. Foxy scratched his

head. "I can't tell you. You would hate me for it" he said. Freddy shook his head.

"Foxy, next to my brother, Golden Freddy, you are the closest friend I have.

Please tell me what is wrong" he pleaded. Foxy lowered his head. "Can I show you,

instead of telling you?" Foxy asked shyly. Freddy nodded. Foxy didn't hesitate as he

leaned over and kissed Freddy gently on the lips. Freddy tensed, not believing that

this was actually happening. Foxy pulled away and mistook Freddy's stunned

expression. Tears welled up once again in Foxy's eyes. "I knew you would hate me!"

he exclaimed, starting to sob again. Freddy quickly pulled Foxy close to him and

wrapped both arms tightly around him. "No, Foxy, it's okay" Freddy cooed, rubbing

Foxy's back. Foxy stopped crying and looked up at Freddy. "What?" He asked in a

hoarse voice. Freddy sighed. "I said, it's okay, Foxy. I have a confession to make...I'm

gay, too. The only reason I ever flirted with Chica was to hide it from Golden Freddy

that I am gay" he said. Foxy couldn't believe his ears. Freddy was...gay? "I wanted to

talk to you and tell you, but I thought that you were into Bonnie" Freddy said. Foxy

shook his head. "No...I'm only into you and only you" he said, burying his face into

Freddy's soft fur. "I love you" Foxy mumbled into Freddy's fur. Freddy gently pushed

Foxy's head away from him. " I love you, too" he said and returned the kiss Foxy gave

him.

Epilogue: 1 year later

Foxy and Freddy started to lead a happy life. They kissed, hugged and held hands like

in Foxy's dreams. They tag teamed against the new security guards that seemed to

drop like flies. "Have you two ever thought about getting married?" Bonnie brought up

one day. Freddy thought about that and turned to his lover. "What do you say, Foxy?"

He asked. Foxy beamed from ear to ear. "What are we waiting for?" He asked,

nuzzling Freddy. Soon they were married and what a happy wedding it was, for the

animatronics. They barged into a church and threatened the priests life if he didn't

get Foxy and Freddy married. Foxy often thought about what his life would be

like if he didn't admit to Freddy that he loved him, but then he realized it was worthless

to think like that. He was living in the present, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
